Next Morning/Encounter with Canine/Sunlight meets Stacy
Here's how the next morning and encountering with Canine, and meet Stacy goes in The Sunlight Movie. next morning, Sunlight awakens but Sharon isn't there. Sunlight: Sharon? Sharon? she hears some rumaging, and looks back to see a gopher looking through the saddlebags. Sunlight: Hey! What are you doing? gopher then looks at Sunlight, with 2 danishes in his grip Sunlight: Hey! Those are our danishes! the gopher puts them in his mouth and runs off Sunlight: Hey! Come back with those danishes! after him then the gopher runs into a log Sunlight: You theif, get back out here and face me! Sharon comes back, carrying firewood. Sharon: Hey Sunlight, what are you doing staring down a log? Sunlight: Nothing. Sharon: Alright, how about you start looking for crystals, I'll come by in just a moment. And becareful for Sand People. Sunlight: Okay. then picks up a few tools and then heads up to a nearby stream Sunlight: This looks like a good place to find crystals. then takes out a tiny rock hammer and is about to start mining, but then she hears something. Hello? a small rock clatters down a few rocks Hmm.. then picks up a stick and slowly looks around beofre she hears bushes rustling behind her Huh?! behind her Uh.... Sharon? W..was that you? she hears more bush rustling (pants as fear slowly fills her) there's a hissing sound Sunlight: gasps she notices some of the grass whooshing and something approaches Sunlight: Ahh! then races through the grass as the hiss comes again and then strange object is tailing her Sunlight hits clearing and is face-to-face with a batpony Sunlight: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Batpony: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Sunlight: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Batpony: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Sunlight: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Batpony: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! Both:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' film pauses Pumbaa: offscreen You know, first impressions are very important. Timon: I think that it wasn't great between Sunlight and that batpony. [film resumes Both:' AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sunlight: Oh, please! Please don't eat me! It's Sand People season, and I rather be their food, instead of yours! Batpony: What? I'm not gonna eat you. Sunlight: Huh? You're not? Then why were you stalking me? Batpony: Well, I saw you go by the stream and take out that rock hammer and thought you were one of those raider type guys. Sunlight: You mean Sand People. Batpony: So that's what they're called? I always thought they were raiders. Sunlight: They are. But we call them Sand People. Batpony: A good name. Since they hang around sandy places. Sunlight: Yeah. (takes a closer look at the batpony) Batpony: What? Sunlight: Are you a dragony? Batpony: What? No! Sunlight: Really? Because you have cat-like eyes, fang teeth, and leather-like wings. Batpony: Well, I'm not, I'm a thestral, or commonly known as: "Batpony". Sunlight: Oh. So, what's your name? Batpony: Stacy Star. Sunlight: I'm Sunlight. Stacy: Sunlight? Are you the daughter of The Sun Princess? Sunlight: Yeah, but the youngest. My older sister is the oldest one. Stacy: Oh. I see. So, what is the younger princesses doing in a place like this? Sunlight: We're collecting Kyber Crystals. Stacy: Crystals? I saw some crystals some where over there, I'll go get them! off to grab them Sunlight: Why would she want crystals? Ah well. unknown to Sunlight, she is being watched. camera then pans over and we see a Timberwolf on the rocks Timberwolf: Sunlight as a thought bubble shows a picture of Sunlight as a Roast Mmm... (licks his chops) wolf slowly creeps forward Sunlight: Hello? wolf is now even closer to Sunlight, which she looks back Sunlight: Oh, hello. Timberwolf: growls Sunlight: I'm Sunlight, who are you? Timberwolf: sniffs Sunlight: You are scared of me, are you? Timberwolf: Me? Scared of an equine? Are you kidding? What is a equine doing out here of all places? Sunlight: Me and my older sisters are looking for kyber crystals. Timberwolf: Older sister? around Sunlight: I also met an interesting Batpony, named Stacy. She claims to have seen some kyber crystals around here. Have you seen some too? Timberwolf: Sunlight very closely No. Sunlight: Okay. Timberwolf: snarls Sunlight: Is that stomach growling? Are you feeling hungry. Timberwolf: Starved. then raises a paw ready to strike then the movie abuptently cuts to an ad for a handbag Women on ad: Wade is the look for this fall. Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh! Sorry. out remote I thought it was a brownie. it back to the film Stacy: GET DOWN!!! in and trackles Sunlight and the both land in the stream Run! Hide! Sunlight: Why? What's wrong? Stacy: at the wolf wolf is about to jump, but then Stacy grabs Sunlight's gun Sunlight: Hey, what are y.... Stacy: GET OUT OF HERE!!! fires bullets hit the rock the wolf is standing on Timberwolf: at each bullet that hits the rock, as he then backs away from the stream Stacy: SCRAM, YOU SAVAGE!! 'gun and points it dead on at the wolf's chest Timberwolf: growls You win this round little ones. But I'll be back, and you'll be sorry! off Sunlight: What was that about? Stacy: That was a timberwolf! Sunlight: Oh. Stacy: scoffs Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to predators? Sunlight: Well, for the record there hasn't been any Predators in Equestria since Snowdrop killed one years ago. Stacy: No, no, no! Not an alien Predator, a ''predator predator! You know, Wolves, bears, and other animals that prey on equines. Sunlight: Oh. Who was that guy anyway? Stacy: That was Canine. He's the most nasty one of all the timberwolves! And he despise anyone who gets in his way. And you know what happens when that happens? Sunlight: No. Stacy: '''THEY GET EATEN!!! Sunlight: OH, NO!!!! Stacy: You were lucky I came back, that stupid wolf would've made you into roast equine! sighs For being a princess, you're very naive. Sunlight: I'm not naive! Stacy: Whatever. In my family, we learned to never trust anyone. out Sunlight's gun Including Predators, no matter how nice they seem. Sunlight: her gun back and reholsters it That was some shooting you did there, where'd you learn to shoot like that? Stacy: My older brother taught me. Sunlight: The same for me. Stacy: Anyway, you said you were looking for crystals? out a few quartz crystals These are some that I found. Sunlight: Uh, those are pretty, Stacy. But those aren't the kind of crystals I was talking about. Stacy: Huh? Well, what kind of crystals do you mean? Sharon: Sunlight, there you are! Sunlight: Sharon! over to her Sharon: Did you find any crystals? Sunlight: No, but she found a few quartz crystals. Stacy: Uh, hi? Sharon: Wow. A thestral! You don;t many of them in Canterlot! Sunlight: Sharon, this is Stacy Star. Sharon: Nice to meet you, Stacy. out her hoof Stacy: Is she pointing at me? Sunlight: No, no, no. She means "Shake". shakes her entire body No, Stacy. Shake hooves! shakes both her hooves No, Stacy. Grab Sharon's hoof. both her hooves on Sharon's hoof Grab it with only one hoof! her other hoof down There, you got it. Now move your arm up and down! slightly moves her arm. Sharon: Never shaken hooves before? Stacy: Not really, where I come from, we just say "hello". Sharon: I see. Stacy: Sunlight, tells me you were searching for some unique crystal. What kind of crystals are they? Sunlight: Kyber Crystals. Sharon: Or commonly known as "Lightsaber Crystals". Stacy: Lightasber? Aren't those suppose to be those fancy light swords that Jedi use? Sharon: Yes. Sunlight: Aren't there any Jedi Knights where you live? Stacy: No. I mean, I've heard of them but never seen one. Nor, have I seen a real Lightsaber before. Sunlight: Really? Stacy: Yeah, but my home town rarely is invaded by any threat. Sharon: Really? Stacy: Yeah. Sharon: Interesting. Well, why don't the 2 of you search for crystals along the cliffside? Sunlight: Alright. 2 head by the cliffside and while Sunlight takes out the rock hammer and starts hammer at the wall, she then notices Stacy is using her teeth to mine Stacy: Sunlight staring at her What? Sunlight: You're using your teeth to mine with? Stacy: Yeah. That's how we do it. We bat-ponies often use our teeth as tools in many jobs. Sunlight: Doesn't ruin your teeth? Stacy: Not really, our teeth are stronger than normal teeth. Sunlight: Oh. You know, I may of just meet you a few minutes ago, but I'm already starting to like you. Stacy: Thanks. mining with her teeth Sunlight: picking away at the rock Stacy: and looks at her Why are you doing it like that? Sunlight: This is how we do it. We don't have claws to dig with like other beings. Stacy: Okay then. continue mining and soon they have 2 small piles of crystals Sunlight: There we go. Stacy: Not bad, and this is the first time I've mined for anything. Sunlight: Interesting. Well, let's take these back to Sharon. grab them and head on Sharon: Alright, now that we have plenty of Kbyer crystals, let's head for home. Stacy: her wings Sunlight: Stacy, what are you doing? Stacy: Your sister said, "let's head for home" and I'm ready to take to the skies, so lead on. Sharon: Uh, Stacy, we're not flying under our own wing power. Stacy: Huh? But how are we suppose to get to your home? Sharon: We're taking Alpha. Stacy: Alpha? Alpha wakes into view Stacy: in shock as she falls back in surprise Sunlight: What's the matter? Stacy: It's a, it's a.. it's a... A Fire Drake Dragon! Sharon: Relax. It's not gonna hurt you. Stacy: What?! Are you crazy?! You're taking about a dragon! Dragons eat equines! Sharon: Wild dragons do, but this guy doesn't. Alpha's chin as he purrs in statisfaction He's trained. Stacy: Trained? Sharon: Yes, all dragons where we live are trained, and most of them are pets. Stacy: You guys, have pet dragons? Sharon: Yeah. Even our parents. Stacy: Whoa. In my home town, no dragons even came near us. They'd always just fly over, but I've heard many stories about many dragon attacks that took place. But I haven't heard of anyone having Dragons as pets. Sunlight: Well, once you come to where we live, you'll find that all stories said about Dragons are wrong. Sharon: on Alpha. Well, let's go. Sunlight: Well, you wanna just fly on your own, that's fine too. onto Alpha. Stacy: for a moment Alright, I guess I'll give it shot. onto Alpha. Sunlight: Now. Just hang on. Sharon: Alpha then takes off as Stacy grabs onto Sunlight and shuts her eyes. But soon Alpha is at a perfect height and he slowly glides in the skies. Stacy then opens one eye and then the other is amazed at the views around them as she then spreads her arms and feels the wind Sunlight: Pretty cool, huh?! Stacy: Yes, it's amazing! It's really amazing! Sharon: See, dragons can be fun too! continues flying on as Stacy is really enjoying the flight Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes